After the Dark: The Dragon
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Quest to Slay A Dragon | previousseason = Hostage Situation | nextseason = This War of Mine}} is the fourteenth season of After the Dark. Taking place in a different time period than previous seasons, the season became considered one of the best by the players. Full of many intense moments and features not seen in any other season. Hosts People Overland Group NPCs Dungeon Group Other NPCs Timeline Week 1: *The evil dragon Blackhorn is awoken by a thief and terrorizes the land of Soragon. King Rodicus III then sends his group of sixteen adventurers to find Blackhorn on Mount Blackhorn and kill him. *Half the group split to look in a series of dungeons to find a way to Mount Blackhorn, while the other half searched overland. *Emma angrily yells at her group, so Caleb casts a calming spell on her. *The Dungeon Group finds a warning written in Dwarven, which Noah is able to translate. Down the stairs, they find a locked chest. *The Overland Group enters a pub and meets three strong men, who they convince to help them reach Blackhorn. They agree to it, only they will only help the group up to the Great Ocean before leaving. They reveal their names to be Hugoar, Bilbert and Drogert. *Emma attempts to break through a painting on the wall, and breaks her fingers in the process. Tyler manages to heal her. *The Overland Group visits the blacksmith. He gives them a strong sword named Skullslice, and four sets of strong armor. *The Dungeon Group finds three doors, each with paintings of beasts. One unidentifiable, a goblin head and a chimera. They head to the door with the chimera marking and see a key in the distance. *The Overland Group heads to the horse seller to buy horses. Dakota attempts to scam the seller, but Hugoar foils him and pays for the horses. *Upon trying to retrieve the key, the Dungeon Group is attacked by a chimera. *Hugoar takes Skullslice and the group heads off to the forest on their horses. Week 2: *Noah freezes the chimera with a spell and sneaks past it and retrieves the key. However, the chimera unfreezes and attacks Jaylen. *Upon entering the forest, the Overland Group finds an old cabin. They enter and meet a dragonborn named Rafold, a distant relative of Blackhorn. *Rafold tells the group he's been living alone in the forest for many years and is unaware of what is going on in the land. They fill him in, and he agrees to join the group to help slay Blackhorn. *The Overland Group follows Rafold through the forest and find a cave containing two trolls. They battle them and Rafold kills one, as Dakota beats the troll with his warhammer and Bilbert bites into it. The troll dies shortly after Hugoar cuts it's head off with Skullslice. *Noah opens the mysterious chest with the key and finds a green gemstone inside it. *While fighting the chimera, Jaylen and Nuno are injured. But Noah manages to slay the chimera. Week 3: *The Overland Group finds a clearing in the forest, with a pond surrounded by flowers. *Noah uses the stone's brightness to make out the unidentifiable painting. They realize it is a painting of a lycanthrope. *Tyler heals Jaylen and Nuno. They then proceed into the lycanthrope room and see a small stone structure where snoring is emerging from; surrounded by rotten skin, bloodstains and bones. *Hugoar dives into the pond when JA notices something shining down in it. Hugoar emerges with a large crystal ball. *Upon leaving the clearing, the Overland Group is attacked by two goblins. Kaeden attempts to use his horse to kill a goblin, but the horse runs off and the goblin attacks Kaeden. *With a mutual effort, Bilbert and Purry kill one of the goblins. The other goblin bites a chunk of Kaeden's head off, while Nicholas fights it. Rafold manages to burn it to a crisp. *A large lycanthrope emerges from the structure, grasping something in it's hand, and attacks the Dungeon Group. *Noah battles the lycanthrope and frightens it. After casting a spell of freezing on the beast, Noah is able to kill it by cutting it's head off. They retrieve what it was holding, and find it to be a red gemstone. *Dakota attempts to argue with Rafold about possibly losing to Blackhorn, of which Rafold shrugs off. Further in the forest, Rafold finds his deceased friend Tretter's cabin. The group enters it. *Upon entering the room marked with the goblin head, the Dungeon Group finds a seperate goblin head on a stick. Noah removes it and finds a blue gemstone inside of it. *Dakota attempts to rob the house, greatly angering Rafold who screams at him to respect his dead friend. Week 4: *The Overland Group meets a group of goblins on their way out of the forest. One of them rips Kaeden's wound further across his face, massively injuring him. *The Dungeon Group proceeds down the second doorway from the way they came, and meet a group of three goblins. One of which harms Emma with a spear. *The Overland Group manages to kill the goblins, but Kaeden is killed in the process after a goblin rips his head off. The rest of the group escapes the forest. *Tyler heals Emma as Noah kills all the goblins. They make it down the stairs and find a giant stone door with three differently shaped slots in it. Noah places the three gemstones into the slots and the door opens. *The Overland Group goes through a valley and meets a young halfling. He warns them that giants are coming upon nightfall. *The Dungeon Group finds a beautiful cavern lit up by crystals and small rivers. They spot four goblins examining gold, but Noah kills them and takes their gold. *The Overland Group reaches the hills and hides in a large burrow as three giants enter the valley. Week 5: *Nuno trips and falls into a room that Perry identifies to be trapped. Spikes emerge from the floor and smash Nuno entirely, killing him instantly. *The Overland Group emerges from their burrow and meet face-to-face with the three giants, who instantly try to kill them. *Andrew tries to kill the giants with arrows, but fails as they are all hit with a large club. Drogert slows the giants with a spell, and they attempt to run away. When the giants regain mobility, Rafold burns them. *Proceeding into the trapped room, the Dungeon Group finds a locked chest. After buying time, the spikes go back down, ready to strike upon movement. *Emma throws her shield down on the spikes, triggering them to spring up. The spikes kill Emma, Lindsay, Jaylen and Caleb. Noah, Tyler and Perry are injured by them. *The Overland Group finds an abandoned shack, containing a locked crate and five old spellbooks. *Tyler heals himself, Perry and Noah. They escape the room and find a dragon statue, with a slot in the heart area. Behind it is three rooms, one without a door. *Entering the room without a door, the Dungeon Group finds a pedestal with something on top of it on the other side of a large chasm. *Proceeding down the valley, the Overland Group meets a small area blocked by a black knight, who refuses to let them pass unless he is to be slain in battle. They decide to return to the shack. Week 6: *Arrows shoot from the wall, injuring the Dungeon Group and knocking Tyler unconscious. *The Overland Group hears the giants outside of their shack. JA heals Drogert, Hugoar, Bilbert, Rafold, and Dakota. *A giant smashes through the shack; as Dakota, Hugoar and Rafold fight the three giants. One smashes Dakota with it's club and kills him on the spot. Drogert slows down the giants with a spell. *Managing to kill two giants, the Overland Group doesn't focus on the third giant. As a result, it kills both Drogert and Hugoar with it's club. *Noah is able to heal himself and Perry's injuries. He then awakens Tyler with an awakening spell. *The Overland Group manages to kill the giant, but decide to rest after the big battle. *After feeling along the chasm, the Dungeon Group finds an invisible bridge. They cross it and find a key on the other side. They take it. Week 7: *The Overland Group runs out of food. JA uses all his power healing everyone except Bilbert. *Purry takes Skullslice and goes to battle the Black Knight. After a long battle, Purry succeeds in removing the Black Knight's head and killing him. *After using the L key to unlock the left door, the Dungeon Group finds that they must solve a riddle. Noah correctly solves it and receives a key labeled "R". *The Overland Group continues through the valley and finds an old, large house. They enter it and meet a tall elf named Leon. *Noah uses the R key to unlock the door on the right. Inside the room is a giant goblin guarding a silver key. Noah attempts to battle it. *Leon observes the Overland Group 's weapons and gives them advice on using them. *Noah manages to avoid the goblin's blows and chop off all it's limbs, before killing it and retrieving the silver key. Week 8: *The Overland Group arrives at the village that Blackhorn has previously attacked. *Attempting to retrieve the chest from the trapped room, the Dungeon Group runs into the room to grab the chest. However, they trigger the spikes. Noah and Perry are injured, and Tyler is killed. *The Overland Group takes advice from a friendly bartender, before leaving for the docks to cross the Great Ocean. *Having retrieved the chest, the Dungeon Group opens it to find a large, red ruby. They place the ruby in the heart of the dragon statue and everything goes black. Week 9: *The Overland Group arrives at the docks and a horse seller by the Great Ocean, and Bilbert leaves the group and returns home with his horse. *The Dungeon Group awakens on a very small island, apparently being teleported out of the dungeons magically. They also run out of food. *Noah uses most of his power to heal himself and Perry's injuries, as Perry tries to climb a tree for fruit. However, Perry fails and falls from the tree. *The Overland Group sells their horses to get enough money to buy a boat. They purchase a metallic medium-sized boat. *Noah tries to climb the tree and retrieve the fruit, and succeeds. They soon hear boars approaching angrily. *The Overland Group encounters a large, viking ship. The vikings threaten the group and go to attack them. *Noah manages to kill the boars, but accidentally hits Perry lightly with the battleaxe, causing him to bleed from the forehead. He quickly patches Perry up. *After exploring through the small amount of trees, the Dungeon Group locates a campfire surrounded by two trolls. *The Overland Group kills the first swarm of vikings with ease, but a second swarm leaps onto their ship as well. *Rebekah and Erica foolishly attempt to kill the vikings with oars. As a result, both are killed. Rebekah's head is smashed on the boat's side and Erica's jaw is gruesomely ripped upward on her face. *Noah runs to attack the trolls. He manages to kill both of them easily. *The Overland Group succeeds in finishing off the vikings, before deciding to sail onward towards the end of the Great Ocean. Week 10: *The Overland Group sails into the island the Dungeon Group is located on. The two groups meet and merge. *The group decides to paddle on over to Mount Blackhorn. However on the way, they are attacked by an angry aboleth. With their combined effort, they manage to successfully kill the aboleth. *After a few days, the group arrives at land at a village that had previously been attacked by Blackhorn. They meet a blacksmith named Reginar, who upgrades their weapons and gives them directions to Mount Blackhorn. Week 11: *The group arrives at Mount Blackhorn and sees a pathway leading up the mountain to Blackhorn's lair. They follow the path in. *The group finds Blackhorn sleeping atop a pile of jewels resembling the ones Noah had found earlier. It awakens and the battle begins. *Blackhorn attempts to burn the group, as JA tries to shield everyone. This fails, as Perry is unable to get behind the shield quick enough and is burned to death. *Rafold encounters Blackhorn and reminds him that they're related. Blackhorn attempts to burn Rafold, but realizes he is unharmed by it. *Andrew manages to blind Blackhorn in the right eye, as Rafold rides on the dragon's back and stabs him in it with Skullslice. *After constantly shooting Blackhorn with arrows, Blackhorn grows angry and crunches Purry, killing her instantly. *Using his battleaxe, Noah is able to chop Blackhorn's right wing off. With Blackhorn disarmed, Noah made an ultimate risky move to decapitate Blackhorn... and succeeded. Week 12: *Trumpets blare, crowds cheer, many applaud for the heroic deed that has been done for the entire land of Soragon. *King Rodicus III stands on a large stage, in front of all the land gathering before his kingdom. Next to him stands Noah, JA, Andrew, Nicholas and Rafold. Rodicus III honors these brave men for risking their lives and slaying the fearsome Blackhorn, saving all the land. They were heroes, everyone loved them. But each of them had their own little awards. *Noah, the ultimate hero and slayer of Blackhorn, was awarded heir to the throne for his remarkable deed. Also he began leading an army of monster fighters, slaying many foul beasts and keeping remnants of them for memories sake. *JA, the cleric, became very high class in the kingdom. Everyone came to him with their injuries and questions on life, and he was able to help them through any difficult phases. He became highly respected and loved. *Andrew, the marksman, became the best-known shot in all the land. He made a career out of both hunting and teaching others to hunt. Managing to master the art of bow-use, Andrew became a very important person in the armies and no one never lost a battle led by him. *Nicholas, the merchant, became filthy rich. He bought his own castle and everything anyone like him could want. Many people envied him, but many looked upon him with respect and desire to be like him. *Rafold, the badass dragonborn, moved back into town. He became just as good a regular citizen and friend as any normal-looking person. He also was hired as King Rodicus III's personal bodyguard. And no one ever did his job better than him. *With that said, let it be known that these five legends will go down in history. As the five heroes of the past. All receiving great outcomes for their good deeds, it's safe to say... They all lived happily ever after. The End. Map Overland Group Trivia *This is the first season to feature players and NPCs older than the age of 100 years. *''The Dragon'' is the first non-All-Star season of After the Dark to not feature any new players. *The season was originally titled After the Dark: Dungeons and Dragons, but was changed out of the host's fear of the season not being similar enough to it's origin title. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons